EL COMPLEJO DE ELECTRA
by Sybill
Summary: Que pasaria si un dia todo cambiara a una forma mas femenina. REVIEWS! cap 5 arriba!
1. Capitulo 1

**Advertencia: El siguiente fic contiene temas machistas y feministas que pueden ser ofensivos para algunas personas. Aunque no contiene lenguaje obsceno ni grosero se recomienda ser leído con criterio y sobre todo buen humor.**

**EL COMPLEJO DE ELECTRA**

**Por Sybill **

Era una reunión social común la que ese día de celebraba en casa de Arabella Figg. Todos los de la orden del fénix estaban presentes incluyendo  los señores Weasley,  Harry, Hermione y Ron.  Sirius Black estaba al lado de su ahijado en un tono mas bien cariñoso y bromista; se encontraba feliz pues arreglaron con los Weasley que esa noche el podría quedar a dormir en las ruinas que hoy eran su casa. El muchacho a su vez estaba emocionado pues era la primera vez que convivía con su padrino. Remus Lupín estaba al lado de Mundungus Flechert criticando al sistema de gobierno mágico mientras que en una de las esquinas estaba el profesor Dumbledore acompañado de Minerva y Severus (quien no se veía muy contento de estar departiendo con el grupo especialmente con sus antiguos enemigos).

Todo parecía muy normal: todos hablaban y hasta compartían temas  habituales mientras bebían vino y escuchaban una tenue música. 

Sin embargo el vino…. Sí el vino causa ciertas reacciones y mas en los varones quienes tomaron mas que las damas y cuando ellas se fueron a la cocina a ayudar a la anfitriona  con el  postre los caballeros comenzaron la siguiente conversación… 

- y ahora que las chicas se fueron a traer el postre se me ha ocurrido una pregunta – dijo con una sonrisa Mundungus Flechert quien bajo un poco la voz a manera confidencial - ¿Ustedes saben como darle mas libertad a una bruja??

- ¡mas libertad dices?- respondió Sirius – ja ja  No sabría que decirte…

- Facil … - contesto el comerciante – pues ampliándole la cocina!!!!

Una gran risa inundo la sala. Posteriormente otros miembros del grupo rememoraron algunos chistes machistas…

- Ahora que hablas de eso Mundungus les tengo una pregunta ¿saben ustedes cual es la forma de conseguir que una mujer tenga un fin de  semana entretenido??

- Oh por Dios Sirius recuerda que ahí hay menores de Edad!

- Nada de eso profesor!- dijo el animago sonriéndose de lo mal pensado que era el anciano- la respuesta es fácil… pues le cuentas un chiste el jueves por la tarde!

(todos rieron)

- ¡porque una bruja casada es mas afortunada que una bruja soltera?... este ¿no saben??.... pues la mujer casada tiene dos varitas!

- Jajajajaaj

- ¿Cuál es el miembro mas largo de la mujer?- pregunto Arthur Weasley risueño- … pues la escoba…y me  sé otro ¿Cuándo las mujeres Irán a la luna? ¡no saben?

- No

- ¡pues cuando haya que barrerla!

(todos rieron incluso y hasta el profesor de pociones se le noto una tenue sonrisa)

- y cuando Irán a Marte????... pues cuando terminen con la luna!

JAJAJAJAJAJAJJA – Todos carcajearon mas fuerte sin darse cuenta que desde el comienzo de dicha situación cierto grupo de mujeres los observaban.

- Muy bonito Caballeros… muy bonito

En ese momento los hombres voltearon a ver encontrándose con que Minerva, Arabella, Molly y Hermione los miraban furiosas.

- ¿supongo que  pensaran que las mujeres somos torpes y fuera de eso sus esclavas?

- Vamos Arabella no es para tanto

- ¡que no es para tanto!... cada día me convenzo que entre mas grandes son… el cerebro lo tienen mas pequeño!

- Un momento señora!..- dijo uno de ellos ofendido

- Es cierto – prosiguió Minerva- y me sorprende que todos ustedes siendo unos adultos y modelo de los mas chicos (y miro con desaprobación a Albus quien se sonrojó) estén reflejando ese ejemplo!

- Yo por mi parte me siento muy ofendida- exclamo Molly – y especialmente con tigo Arthur ¡como pudiste?

- Pe… pe.. pero cariño…. – tartamudeó el pobre hombre

La señora Weasley le pego una mirada fría de disgusto a su esposo mientras en un rincón de la sala alguien  murmuraba  "parece que Arthur va dormir hoy en el sofá".

- Pero si no hemos hecho nada malo señoras!

- ¡nada malo! – grito Arabella indignada

- Calma!... Calma amigas, recuerden que ellos no pueden evitarlo, su cerebro no les permite esa especie de reflexiones "superiores"… la única forma para que ellos comprendan y comiencen a valorar a la mujer es convirtiéndose en una de nosotras y "eso" nunca ocurrirá…

- Afortunadamente – murmuro un presente

Entonces ellas miraron de forma fulminante al idiota que hizo ese comentario y se dirigieron todas hacia la cocina. Veinte minutos después y tras comerse rápidamente el postre los comensales salieron un poco incómodos de la residencia. Fue entonces que Hermione paso de largo a Ron y Harry quienes la esperaban.

- Hey Hermione ¿no estarás molesta con nosotros?... no hicimos ningún chiste.

- Cierto…- respondió la chica seria- puede que no hubieran dicho nada pero los vi riéndose todo el tiempo, la verdad pensé que eran mas inteligentes …. ADIOS!

Entonces la niña ignoro a los chicos y se dirigió hacia Molly quien no miraba a Arthur de la rabia.

- Guau... en realidad no comprendo a las chicas.. ¡son muy sensibles!, y eso que para esta ocasión no vino Gini sino seriamos tres contra dos!... pobre papá, creo que mamá lo mandara a dormir con el fantasma de la familia…

- Es cierto – contesto Harry confundido- afortunadamente me iré a dormir por hoy a casa de Sirius… cielos! Nunca había visto a tus padres peliando!

- Ya se les pasara

Harry esa noche se acostó pensando que en realidad el no comprendía a las mujeres.


	2. Capitulo 2

**CAPITULO II**

Harry despertó esa mañana adormilado, camino hacia el baño con la vejiga llena. Se paro al frente del escusado y cuando iba a sacar "su mercancía" se dio cuenta que algo había cambiado….. YA NO ESTABA!!!

- HAAAAAA- grito fuera de si al ver la ausencia de su órgano

Entonces se oyeron pasos apresurados  y de repente se abrió el baño de un portazo. Una mujer alta, peli negra y de ojos oscuros lo miraba.

- Harried ¿que ha pasado?... ¿Por qué gritas?

Harry miro con Horror a la mujer y pregunto un claro ¿Quién es usted?

- Oh por Dios! Otra vez!... desde que me entregaron tu custodia, es la segunda vez que despiertas desorientada, Soy Siria, tu madrina ¿no me reconoces?

- Siria??

Harry miro nuevamente a la mujer, y definitivamente si se parecía a Sirius solo que su cara era mas delgada y con algún toque de maquillaje, unos grandes pechos y una gran cadera.

- Si corazon soy yo!, dame un abrazo que todo esta bien… ¿pero dime que pasa? ¿Por qué gritabas? … casi me da un ataque mientras preparaba el desayuno.

Harry horrorizado y confundido solo dijo

- ya no esta

- ¡ya no esta qué linda?- pregunto Siria de forma comprensiva

- No esta mi… - y el joven señalo su zona genital.

- Corazón ¿otra vez con eso?... el Doctor Pomfrey tenia razón, el no entiende el porque no haz superado tu complejo de Electra!

- ¡complejo de que???

- Electra… amor--- contesto la mujer – te repito mi preciosa, Tu eres una niña, no tienes pene sino vagina

Harry ante esa explicación se sentía como un idiota… ¡claro que sabia que diferenciaba a los niños de las niñas!... solo que "el" no era una niña, era un niño… bueno por lo menos lo era antes de irse a dormir…… 

- Bueno linda báñate y cambiate, acuérdate que hoy tenemos un compromiso, Remia nos espera…

Entonces quedo solo en el baño y se miro en el espejo. Abrió los ojos como cucharas soperas tratando de despertar de esa pesadilla…. Su pelo era largo hacia los hombros y tenia muchos aspectos femeninos; trato de ahogar un grito mientras se tocaba "ese" cuerpo que definitivamente no era el de el.

- ¿Dónde demonios estaba?- se pregunto una y otra vez mientras se bañaba, todo era tan distinto, se había tenido que sentar para orinar y por alguna extraña razón le dolían los pechos, los cuales estaban bastante creciditos.

Salio sintiéndose extraño del baño y entro al que se suponía era su cuarto; abrió el closeth y nuevamente se horrorizo… toda la ropa era femenina, faldas y vestidos rosa, o colores pastel. Busco desesperado algo mas masculino que ponerse y sin embargo lo único que encontró fue un pantalón de Jean que tenia una mariposita en el dorso.

Se lo puso con la impresión de que debía despertar de ese sueño "que parecía tan real"… salio de la habitación y se encontró con el Sirius versión femenina. Se dio cuenta que le venia mejor siendo hombre dado que como mujer parecía una cuarentona pasada de moda.

- Harried estas lista para la fiesta?- pregunto Siria evaluando la vestimenta de la niña

- Fiesta?

- Bueno la despedida de soltera de Remia, no lo habrás olvidado verdad!, será una fiesta para solo chicas…. Y tu tendrás que ayudarme con el te y los entremeses… además vienen tus amigas!!!.... oh espero que a Remia le guste el regalo que le compre…

- Remia??... no a Remus no… el no

- Ella amor, ella …- le corrigió la mujer – sabes no crees que debes ponerte uno de tus vestidos hermosos y no ese pantalón?, debes comenzar a comportarte como una señorita no como un niño…

- Vestido? … nunca

- Hay con estas adolescentes…. Esta bien, pero te advierto que tus amigas estarán mas presentables

Harry abrió de nuevo los ojos asustado, "Esto era una pesadilla!"… y comenzó a pellizcarse con el fin de despertarse

- Auch…- se quejo el niño

- Amor que haces? – le pregunto la mujer al ver que la niña se pellizcaba

- Nada!- contesto Harry tocándose  el brazo

En ese momento sonó el timbre de  la puerta….

- Oh Dios ya comenzaron a llegar!!!... Vamos Harried ayúdame habré la puerta, aun me falta algo en la cocina…

Entonces Harry se dirigio a la puerta con algo de miedo de lo que podria encontrar.

- Harried amor!- le grito una mujer flaca y con canas prematuras

La mujer abrazo al chico efusivamente…

- oh estoy impresionada de lo mucho que cada día se parece a su madre, "Jaimy" era un amor, lastima que hubiera muerto

"Jaimy"… mi madre???.... pensó el muchacho mientras observaba a Remia, era Remus con figura femenina y desafortunadamente no podía pensar como una "vieja tan fea" había conseguido que alguien le propusiera matrimonio, definitivamente le iba mejor como varón.

- Oh Remia felicidades!- la saludo Siria con un abrazo – en una semana te casas, sunpongo que tanto tu con Antonio estarán felices!!!

- Si lo estamos!.... 

- Vamos a la sala y me cuentas sobre el, sabes casi no lo conozco…

Entonces se sentaron en la sala, Harry miraba como las dos mujeres hablaban en tono de chisme volviéndose a pellizcar.

- Bueno el es un hombre super guapo, tiene una empresa que gana mucho dinero y viaja constantemente a mexico!, Lo conocerás en la boda…

- Oh eso espero…

- Y tu novio??? 

- Novio?- abrio los ojos escandalizado Harry

- Bueno- suspiro Siria- el ha estado un poco alejado de mi últimamente…

- Me entere del rumor de que existía otra mujer..

- Si es cierto, pero no quiero hablar al respecto… nunca debí dejar que se fuera de vacaciones y menos por mar.

Cuando Hablo lo mujer se notaba triste, pero prontamente oculto su dolor y cambio de tema:

- ¿y como va ser tu vestido de novia?

Harry se toco la frente al escuchar todos los detalles que el nunca hubiera considerado de un "perfecto vestido de novia" que ocultara los gorditos y hacia ver a la mujer mas flaca…

Fue en ese instante que sonó de nuevo el timbre de la puerta y diligentemente Siria fue a abrir. Entro una anciana con el pelo largo y blanco como la nieve, acompañada de un mujer alta pelirroja y una chica del mismo color de pelo. 

- Oh bienvenidas!... Alba, Arthina y Romelia…. Me da gusto que hayan venido, los regalos se dejan en  la canasta gracias.

- Alba! Que honor tenerla hoy aquí- dijo Remia abrazándola

- No es para tanto querida, tengo que visitar a la mejor profesora que he tenido antes de su boda, he estado tejiendo unos hermoso velo que quedara perfecto con tu vestido.

Harry miro a la anciana y haciendo cara  de repulsión pensó "lo que faltaba Dumbledore de Gran Mago sabio a anciana decrepita que teje velos para solteronas… que bajo ha caído"

- Oh mi querida Harried, en que hermosa jovencita se ha convertido dentro de poco tendrás muchos novios…- dijo Alba pellizcándole una mejilla

Harry se alejo de la anciana  como si fuera Satanás mientras la miraba con terror…

- Que le pasa ahora?- pregunto la anciana

- Lo del complejo de Electra… hoy amaneció gritando…

- Que horror pobre niña!

- Romelia cariño ve a jugar con Harried.

- Esta bien…- dijo la niña peliroja

Harry se fue a la habitación espantado, no habia algo que lo pusiera de mal humor que los ancianos melosos… fue entonces que entro la niña pelirroja al cuarto la cual estaba vestida con faldita escocesa.

- Harried? Te pasa algo?

- Ron??? eres tu… no crees que hoy amanecimos algo "diferentes"

- Bueno si… creo que hoy amanecí  10% mas desgraciada….

Harry hizo una mueca de no entender… dándose cuenta que Ron no estaba viviendo la misma pesadilla que el. Entonces la niña pelirroja se sentó al lado de Harry tocándose el rostro en forma de desesperación y le  dijo…

- Harried tengo que contarte algo… ¿no es terrible amar a  alguien y que este alguien no te quiera???

- Bueno… este… he… porque lo dices

- Tu lo sabes!... Hermo me ignora todo el tiempo, le mande una carta declarándole mi amor y no me ha respondido…, creo que esta saliendo con alguna otra chica… en la revista de adolescentes dice que debes expresar tus sentimientos y ahora que lo he hecho el me odia!!!- y comienza a llorar de una forma chillona histérica - ¡debe ser por lo que estoy gorda!... maldición si mi madre me dejara maquillar todo seria diferente!... a todas mis Hermanas las deja menos a mi… dice que me estoy convirtiendo en una chica fácil …… Oh mi vida es un desastre!!!...

- Pero si no estas gorda y no creo que sean una chica fácil

- De veras… pero recuerdas la novela cuando Roxana enamorada de Francisco se prostituye para lograr su amor ¿me pasara a mi lo mismo?

Romelia hablaba en un tono tan dramático que Harry no sabia si reírse o llorar por su desgracia de oír todas esas preguntas sin sentido, y pensó si es así todo el tiempo como espera conseguir novio….

Harry después de esto decidió irse a la sala pues prefería eso a seguir escuchando las quejas de esa llorona.

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado y sobre todo espero sus REVIEWS!... vendrán algunas sorpresas en los próximos capitulos.**


	3. Capitulo 3

**Gracias por sus comentarios y sobre todo por sus reviews…**

**ross malfoy: Si pobrecito y lo que tiene que ver…**

**Mike**** granger: Bueno, en realidad los capítulos no son muy largos pero están bien escritos**

**PadmaPatilNaberrie: espero que este capitulo tan bien te guste**

**Nabiki : Snape?... solo lee este capitulo y sabras de el**

**hermile**** : Bueno si… Arriba las mujeres! Jejej**

**Ceywen:  Hay amiga me sorprende que no hayas oido de Antonio, si es super guapo, con mucho dinero y ademas creo que es familiar tuyo =DDD**

**Ana Black: Hay tan Linda!....Un abrazo… es todo lo que tengo que decirte**

***Brujita_Colombiana*: Guau una compatriota!... me encanta que me lea gente de mi pais.******

**Continúen leyendo…**

**CAPITULO III**

En la sala estaban todas reunidas. Nuestro Harry o Harried confundido se sentó en medio de la sala en la que todas las chicas hablaban cortésmente, miro a cada uno de los presentes reconociéndolos en sus papeles femeninos actuales. ¿se estaba volviendo loco!! ¡que demonios esta pasando?... 

- ¡estamos todas?... porque si es así podemos comenzar a repartir los regalos… - pregunto Arthina jocosamente…

- No queridas – respondió Alba- creo haber visto a Lucia y Sevenia en el parqueadero….

- Que??- salto Athina al oír la palabra "Lucia"

- ¡¡¿LUCIA Y SEVENIA??? – grito Siria  escandalizada - ¡quien las ha invitado?

Harry se sobresalto al oir esos nombres ... "ellos también?" (se pellizco nuevamente)

- Yo Siria, yo- respondió Remia con tono de no gustarle la cosa

- ¿pero porque? Sabes que no soporto a ninguna de las dos… Lucia puede ser mi prima pero es una arpía y Sevenia… Sevenia (Siria hizo un gesto de odio puro) es una… una… (apretó los puños)

- Vamos contrólate!... me "toco" invitarlas… tu sabes que Antonio conoce a Sevenia y por alguna razón que aun desconozco le cae bien… y Lucia, bueno Lucia es su mejor amiga y quedaría mal excluirla…

- Oh pero por Dios, Sevenia no es tan mala! – la defendió Alba –es una buena mujer solo que no ha tenido una vida fácil, además es buena profesora aunque sea exigente con los chicos.

En ese momento Remia miro a Siria como diciendo "si como no" en forma de burla, mientras Arthina  continuo diciendo…

- La verdad  que venga Sevenia no me afecta, pero Lucia Malfoy… esa zorra siempre presumiendo de su estatus social y humillándola a una por ser menos acomodada!.... supe que se hizo unas cuantas operaciones estéticas en el busto, barbilla y muslos…. La muy presumida!.... vanagloriándose de tener el esposo perfecto y un estilo de vida alto…

- Eso de esposo perfecto lo pongo en duda..- sonrió de forma picarona Remia….

- ¡porque???... haz sabido algo… - dijeron todas en  forma de chisme!

- Si es lo mismo que se rumora es algo bueno – sonrió Arthina  burlona

- Que es!....

- Bueno dicen por ahí que el la engaña con una mujer misteriosa.. y – en ese momento Remia  pone tono profundo y cómplice – dicen también, que cierta persona, que no diré quien fue (y en ese momento sonrió) ,  vio a Narciso Malfoy con dicha mujer en situación comprometedora….

- NO!!! – exclamaron todas entusiasmadas de forma exagerada

- Y se puede saber si "esa persona" reconoció a la amante…- sonrió Siria muy interesada

- Pues…. – contesto Remia con una gran sonrisa de complicidad- según dicen, la mujer es…..

TRINNNNNNNN

Sono el timbre de la puerta en ese preciso momento quedando el grupo con ganas de conocer el nombre de la "moza de ricacho"

- Ho deben ser ellas!

En ese instante mas de uno (huy perdón una .. jejeje hasta el autor se equivoca)  hizo mala cara. Harry mas que malhumorado estaba interesado en saber como seria el odioso profesor de pociones de mujer y el malvado mortifago con muchas operaciones estéticas.

Siria abrió la puerta de mala gana y de ella entraron don mujeres delgadas y una chica rubia adolescente con el pelo largo!...

- Draco!!!!???? --- se dijo para si Harry al ver a su enemigo de Slytherin con la boca abierta

- Draky.!.. ¡es que se te a olvidado mi nombre Harried Potter – contesto de forma muy antipática la chica mirándola de arriba abajo – y entre otras te pusiste hoy el vestido mas feo que encontraste ó es el único que tienes??…

Harry miro con desprecio a DraKy que ni siquiera en su forma femenina era agradable.

La mujeres que entraron las reconoció inmediatamente. Inicialmente se fijo en "Sevenia" quien resulto ser una mujer con el pelo mas cuidado y con corte al nivel de las orejas. Su cuerpo delgado con busto escaso y con piernas flacas la hacían ver como una de esas mujeres con pocos atributos físicos pero con la esperanza de arreglarse un poco. El vestido era negro escotado (Harry tenia la esperanza que hubiese cambiado de color) que mostraban las piernas. La cara era la de Snape con labial y cejas  depiladas lo cual le hacia recordar una lechuza.

"Lucia" por su parte se veía muy diferente, talvez por la cantidad de operaciones estéticas que se realizo, era un Lucius Malfoy con el pelo largo con iluminaciones rojas, busto prominente y con cuerpo moldeado de forma femenina… La expresión era la misma… de desprecio y repugnancia, tenia postura de mujer de negocios, muy ocupada.

Harry sintió ganas de vomitar al ver "estos dos" como mujeres…  sorprendido de cambio y también desesperado por lo irracional de la situación. Pensó que talvez las dos viejas  serian recibidas por el grupo con antipatía pero se sorprendió al observar las expresiones hipócritas de estas.

- SEVENIA!!! Que bueno encontrarte por aquí! – dijo Remia en tono total y absolutamente doble

- Pues supe que te casas…  y yo que siempre pensé que vestirías santos por el resto de tu vida…- contesto venenosa mente  la mujer con una sonrisa igual de doble.

- Yo siempre pensé lo mismo de ti – contesto la mujer también de forma venenosa

- Bueno sabes lo que pienso… es mejor ser libre y sin compromisos- respondió Sevenia justificándose un poco de mal genio por la observación.

- Oh Lucia! Que bien te vez hoy…

- Bueno lo usual, aunque me ha salido una arruga – contesto Malfoy antipáticamente

- De veraz?.... (y tras una risita)… no se te nota – se burlo Arthina quien en realidad pensaba que tenia mas de una

- Pero siéntense!... los regalos en la canasta por favor…

Las mujeres se sentaron cruzando las piernas y mirando al resto del grupo en postura de "somos mejores que ustedes.. y mas lindas". Aunque algunas actuaban hipócritamente algunas personas no podían ocultar su odio y era evidente que  Siria estaba a punto de suicidarse por tener a Sevenia como invitada en "su" casa. 

Siria y Sevenia intercambiaron miradas de odio y nuevamente para Harry el profesor de pociones estilo femenino le brindaba una mirada profunda de aborrecimiento.

- Veo que te haz operado de nuevo el busto…- observo Arthina con antipatía…

- Bueno eso es un "lujo" que "pocas" nos podemos dar Arthina…- dijo engreída y mirando odiosa a la Weasley- y hablando de operaciones supe que "por fin" decidiste ligarte las trompas… pensé que nunca terminarías de parir hijos…

Arthina la miro con odio puro y con ganas de contestarle algo no muy cortes pero no pudo dado que alguien cambio drásticamente el tema

- Este…¡podemos entregar los regalos ahora?... estamos todas no?...

Todo el grupo asintió así que ubicaron a Remia en medio de la sala y cerca de los regalos. Harry  se sentía entupido sentado en ese circulo como violando uno de esos momentos íntimos entre mujeres.

La dinámica era simple: la novia tomaba un regalo adivinaba quien se lo había dado y luego lo abría. 

- Bueno abre el primero Remia!... son todos para ti!

Remia  hace cara de entusiasmo y toma el primer regalo que resulto ser de  Arthina…

- Un libro de cocina!... oh gracias me hacia falta

- Bueno pensé que seria el regalo perfecto pues a un hombre se le conquista por el estomago

- Abre el mío Remia…es el azul…

- Lucia se supone que debe adivinar!…

- Bueno ya ni modo – dijo antipática- … solo ábrelo… 

Entonces los ojos de Harry se abrieron de par en par cuando vio salir del paquete una pequeña pijama transparente roja, que tenia bragas y medias; la pijama era de tal contextura que daba lo mismo que estuviera desnuda o no…. Harry nunca había visto algo igual….

Remia se ruborizo cuando lo vio mientras Alba escandalizada pronunciaba un "Dios Santo que es eso?"

- Bueno creo que es el regalo perfecto!... en mi experiencia como mujer casada pienso que lo principal , mas que la comida, - y miro de reojo a Arthina- es estar preparada para la noche…

Entonces Remia miro la pijama y en realidad no sabia cual era la parte de arriba y cual la de abajo pues en ambas partes había orificios.

- A mi Narciso le encantan ese tipo de cosas… por eso somos un matrimonio tan feliz!- continuo hablando Lucia

Entonces todo el grupo se miro entre si pensando en el rumor que anteriormente habían oído.

- y no dudo que lo sean – dijo de manera doble Remia con una sonrisa en la cara mientras decía – entre otras cosas… Sevenia  la otra noche te vi muy acaramelada con un hombre muy apuesto…

El grupo abrió los ojos de forma sospechosa ante aquel comentario, mientras Sevenia palidecía…. Harry miraba atónito…

- Este… ¿de veras?... no te habrás equivocado…- contesto nerviosa

- No!.. si estoy segura,  no podría confundirte con otra mujer… te conozco desde hace mucho 

- Ha si... – reacciono con una sonrisa tonta y con todos los colores en la cara- es que estaba ahí con un amigo…

- Un amigo??... pues parecían algo mas…- dijo Remia muy sonriente- y entre otras ¿Quién es el?

Cuando parecía que Sevenia iba a responder algo, Lucia intervino ante aquella pregunta…

- Oh querida esa es la pregunta del millón, sí ni siquiera a mi que "soy" su mejor amiga me lo ha dicho!... 

Entonces algunas de las mujeres ahí reunidas abrieron la boca atónitas y otras como Siria y Remia sonreían maliciosamente.

- Bueno supongo que no querrás hablar de tu secreto con nosotras, (Sevenia respiro aliviada) así que continuemos con la entrega de regalos…


	4. Capitulo 4

**Gracias por sus reviews!**

**PadmaPatilNaberrie: Exacto entendiste la idea**

**Llunaa****: me alegra que te haya gustado**

**Bea YitaMoony Snape: jeje si tienes razón aunque cambiaria mucho el argumento**

**Agus y Moony: cualquiera se pondría nerviosa en esa situación dado que prácticamente todas saben que Sevenia es la "moza" menos Lucia**

**Nabiki**** :** bueno es que pensé como se vería Sevi con la nariz que tiene y el pelo cuidado…

**Alejandra: Gracias por tus comentarios espero que este capitulo también te gustes**

**Ceywen****: Tienes razón, nosotras con cualquier comentario derribamos muros con palabras… **

**Que disfruten el siguiente capitulo!**

**CAPITULO IV**

En la reunión se respiraba un ambiente de complicidad y misterio mientras Alba parecía preocupada. La entrega de regalos continuo: Siria le regalo otro conjunto de ropa intima , Alba un portarretratos para el día de la boda y Sevenia le regalo una caja la cual la Novia no quiso abrir en publico por la presencia de menores de edad. Lo mas extraño era que Sevenia había dicho que no había comprado las pilas y que servia cuando se dañara el aparato… Harry abrió los ojos sorprendido.

Fue entonces cuando las mujeres le insinuaron a las jóvenes que hablaran solas en el cuarto. 

Inmediatamente Draky se dirigió al cuarto de Harried a evaluarlo y criticarlo su falta de estilo… 

- Bueno supongo que tu madrina no tendrá dinero para darte algo mejor…

- Oh callate Draky!! – le contesto Romelia – no todas viven en una mansión como tu…

- si es cierto… no todas- aclaro antipáticamente- y cambiando de tema ¿Harried que paso con el chico este… ¡como se llama? A si Cho? Que paso con el…?

Harry Abrio los ojos pues no sabia que  era lo que había pasado…

- ¿es cierto que jugo con tigo?- volvió a preguntar antipáticamente

- ¿Por qué preguntas eso si todos saben la verdad?- intervino Romelia para beneficio de Harry quien estaba confundido – Cho se comporto como todos los hombres miserables y narcisistas de este mundo, le endulzó el oído y luego se fue con una de séptimo…

- Bueno eso oí, "todos son iguales" – sonrió maliciosamente Draky – también oí que cierta personita esta saliendo con Hermo mientras tu estas que hechas babas por el…

- QUE!!!!!- grito Romelia con las lagrimas a la vista- ¡¿que es esa?

- Bueno…

- Contesta rápido ¿Quién es?!- dijo la chica total y absolutamente fuera de si

- Pues temo que es una amiga tuya…Longbotton… creí oír….

- QUEEE!!! …ESA GORDA!!!!... LA MATARE!!

- Calmate Ron!... este Romelia!!!- intervino Harry confundido…

Y entonces la pelirroja rompió en llanto…

- Bueno supongo que no todos tenemos una relación perfecta como la Paper y Yo…

- Paper??? Es decir Papel?- dijo Harry

- ¡No te burles del nombre de mi novio¡- exigió grosera

- No me burlo, es que eso es lo que traduce…- contesto antipática Harry- es mas hasta suena gracioso "Draky-Paper" puede ser una marca de papel sanitario…

- Maldita cállate!!

- Pues no lo hago ¡y que vas hacer?

- Pues esto…

Y en ese momento Draky se le lanzo como pantera a Harried, comenzando a pelear en el suelo…

******

Mientras  tanto en la sala Siria trataba de no volcar las bebidas hacia sus invitadas dado que había ofrecido algunos cócteles de alcohol con frutas  y algunos aperitivos…

Fue en ese instante que oyeron los gritos de las chicas en la habitación de Harried y mas de una fue a ver que acontecía, encontraron a Harried y Draky revolcándose en el suelo jalándose el pelo y aruñándose…

- ¡que pasa aquí?-pregunto Siria separándolas

Entonces Draky rompió en llanto de forma melodramática (y actuando un poco) dijo:

- Harried se estaba burlando de mi mamá..

Harry se levanto del suelo totalmente aruñada y comprendió el porque las mujeres dejaban crecer tanto sus uñas…

- eso no es cierto!- contesto Harry- ella se lanzo a golpearme…

Lucia Malfoy le regalo una mirada horrible a Harry mientras tratando de controlarse solo dijo:

- Vamos amor…. Vamos a la sala, estas mas segura allí de niñas maleducadas como ella.

Siria miro también terrible a Lucia por esa afirmación y después paso una mirada de desaprobación a Harried.

- Que se supone que haz hecho?... te suplique que te portaras bien!

- Pero yo no he hecho nada, ella me pego primero

- No es de Damas agarrarse a golpes como un par de callejeras, eso lo hacen los hombres y tu no eres uno!

- Pero yo soy un hombre!

- Otra vez con esa cosa!... Dios dame paciencia con esta niña!... bueno corazón, comprendo que esa niña se lo haya merecido pero te suplico que no se vuelva a repetir, es el día de Remia y no lo quiero arruinar.

Harry miro a Sirius versión femenina muy frustrado, pues estaba seguro de que si el fuera hombre no le hubiera importado la pelea, en realidad odiaba ser niña linda y delicada…

Siria la hizo sentar en la sala mientras a un lado Draky sin que nadie se diera cuenta le decía "no he terminado con tigo"… Harry Sabia que conociendo a Draco trataría de vengarse de el lo mas pronto posible así que debía estar alerta de el o mas bien ella.

Tras algunos comentarios de moda y sobre el papel de la mujer en la economía del país Arthina estableció una conversación tratando de alagar a Harried.

- Sabes Siria, no me había dado cuenta lo mucho que Harried cada día se parece mas a su madre…- añadió Arthina

- Si es cierto se parece mucho- afirmo Siria con una sonrisa

- Por desgracia- estableció la voz baja una tercera

- Oí eso Sevenia!- dijo Siria

- No comiencen quieren!- les dijo Alba – se supone que  esta debe ser una reunión agradable…

- Pero Alba ella tiene la culpa… siempre le tuvo envidia a Jaimy, desde el colegio le hacia la vida imposible porque ella era mas linda y porque era mas popular!

- Eso no es cierto!! – estableció Sevenia con Mala cara – Jaimy era odiosa y antipática, y además presumida por ser la reina del colegio, y tu Siria Black eres igual que ella, por eso fue que fuiste a la cárcel…

Harry Abrió los ojos sorprendido _"¿Qué? Mi padre fue reina del colegio!... noooo lo que faltaba, mi padre de buscador reconocido a  reina de belleza … "esto es el colmo…"_

- ¡te recuerdo que fui absuelta!... yo nunca hice nada malo- grito la mujer- no como tu que eras una Mortifaga!

En ese momento hubo un silencio desagradable en la sala que fue roto por la voz de Lucia Malfoy

- Bueno aunque tengo que aclararles que algo de lo cual no me arrepiento y creo que Sevenia tampoco es de ser mortifaga..

- QUE???

- Bueno… (una sonrisa tonta)… estábamos en la época de ser chicas malas, y ser mortifagas era una opción!!!

- ¡que era ser una mortifaga?- pregunto Romelia inocentemente

"_Que?... ahora Ron no sabe que es eso!! En que mundo estamos"- pensó alarmado Harry quien no entendía nada_

- Bueno las Mortifagas éramos un grupo de mujeres liberales que participábamos  en actividades también liberales…. Nos tatuamos todas en el brazo un símbolo que nos caracteriza como mortifagas!... nos vestíamos en cuero y salíamos las noches a divertirnos en motos … era una época soñada…

- Si como no- intervino en burla Arthina – y los negocios ilegales  de "Tomasa Riddle alias Voldemorta"

- Voldemorta????- pregunto sorprendido Harry por el femenino de Voldemort

- Bueno ella era nuestra líder… pero nosotras desconocíamos los negocios turbios que ella tenia…- Aseguro Lucia en un tono poco creíble- y bueno… la cuestión es que el grupo se termino el día en que ella desapareció....

- Y eso es un honor??…

- Aunque no lo creas si Remia lo era, aun las dos conservamos nuestros tatuajes

Y en ese momento Lucia se subió la manga de su vestido y dejo ver el tatuaje ahí impreso:

Harry abrió la boca total y absolutamente anonadado: Era la figura de una calavera atravesada por una rosa roja!

- una rosa? ¿no era una serpiente? - pronuncio sorprendido

- Oh por Dios niña! A que mujer le gustan las serpientes!?... que horror!

Y entonces con esa afirmación todo quedo claro, si Voldemort hubiera sido mujer hubiera sido la directora de un prostíbulo y no el asesino mas grande de la época. Harry se volvió a pellizcar para despertar de ese mal sueño.


	5. Capitulo 5

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews!**

**llunaa**** : bueno jejeje si, ellas de "chicas malas"**

**Sombra : bueno que el otro se llamaba "lilo" jejeje**

**PadmaPatilNaberrie: la verdad hubiera sido mejor que voldi hubiera sido mujer =P**

**Alejandra : gracias! Jejeje si definitivamente están "pre-cio-sas"**

**Ekbeth****: un boggart ambulante??? Jajajjaja ahora me haz hecho reir a mi**

**CoNnY-B: que buena detective eres**

**Sabry****: la autora al leer tu review se pregunta lo mismo =P =DDD**

**Nabiki**** :** bueno  creo que acertaste en todos los detalles =P

**Gabrielle Black: Si madame Voldemorta esconde a muchas chicas guapas jajajja**

**Shaman Ryoko Lupin-Black: me agrada que te haya gustado**

**Ceywen** : si imaginatela, talvez con un peinado muy alto y un vestido largo diciendo "¿Cómo la quiere? ¿rubia o morena?" jejej

**Synn**: Guau cuanto te había extrañado! Gracias por volver a leerme

**Bueno esta historia pronto se termina así que disfrútenla!**

**CAPITULO V**

El grupo de mujeres o hombres transformados seguían hablando sin cesar. Al otro lado de la sala Draky Malfoy  miraba a Harry o Harried con odio como estableciendo su total antipatía y advirtiendo su venganza…

- Bueno cambiando de tema alguien quiere espaguetis, les he hecho una salsa especial…- dijo Siria

- Oh genial comamos! Tengo mucha hambre

Entonces tras haberle servido a cada una su porción y comenzar a comer Alba impresionada por lo buena de la receta comenzó a  preguntar los ingredientes…

- Bueno es fácil, tiene ajo, pasta de tomate, salsa de rábano agridulce , cebollas y un poco de aceite de oliva y  especias…

En ese instante sucedió algo inesperado… Sevenia se paro impulsivamente al baño haciendo arcadas y tapándose la boca…

- Oh por Dios que le pasa? – pregunto alarmada Arthina

Entonces Alba se paro y se dirigió hacia el baño diciendo un tenue "permiso"

- No se preocupen, no es la primera vez que le pasa..- complemento Lucia – ha estado algo enferma estos días.. 

- De verdad?- pregunto Siria de forma maliciosa

- Si, la pobre ha estado algo descompuesta del estomago… la vez pasada casi se me desmaya en el juego de britge, al parecer sufre de anemia… bueno nada grave….

Entonces tanto Arthina, Remia y Siria comenzaron a juntar las partes del rompecabezas… Bueno si tenia nauseas, mareos y desmayos podría  ser algo mas que una anemia…. Todas sonrieron maliciosamente

- Oh dime Lucia ¿nunca pensaste en darle un hermano a tu hija?

Harry quién parecía no entender se dio cuenta que Alba había entrado al baño con la enferma y al parecer ahí dentro estaban teniendo una pequeña conversación privada, al finalizar Sevenia para sorpresa de Harry salio con los ojos llorosos  mientras Alba Dumbledore la cuidaba como una madre.

Harry se sorprendió por lo anterior, nunca habría soñado en ver al profesor Snape llorando, la única cosa era que él ya no era él sino "ella", y eso era diferente, las mujeres se daban mas permiso de expresar sus sentimientos que los hombres, dado que un varón llorando era un "mariquita"

- Ya se te ha pasado Sevenia? - pregunto Siria un poco complacida de sus lagrimas

- Oh Siria déjala en paz …- intervino Alba quien se sentó a su lado- no esta teniendo un buen día…

Siria estaba un poco nerviosa, observo Harry, se paraba en la puerta como esperando a alguien mas, _"pero no era acaso que ya estábamos "todas_" -pensó  el chico como cayendo en cuenta de un detalle- _"mierda!" Ya  he comenzado a pensar como mujer… tengo que salir de aquí (se pellizco de nuevo)_

- Auch…

- Harried deja de pellizcarte… por Dios…

Entonces se escucho que sonaba el teléfono, y Siria diligentemente fue a contestarlo, viéndose de inmediato el cambio de expresión de su rostro al oír la voz de quien la llamaba y un "pensé que no volverías a llamar" siguió a continuación… el grupo de mujeres quedo en silencio chismoseando; pero en realidad no pudieron enterarse de mucho pues Siria solo contestaba en monosílabos. Cuando colgó el grupo estaba mas que alerta para interrogarla…

- Quien te ha llamado??- pregunto Alba

- Ha sido el .. verdad.??- pregunto Remia con una sonrisa

- Si era el…

- El sujeto que la abandono por una corista rusa???- complemento Lucia

- Oh cállate Malfoy! y déjala hablar…- intervino Arthina- ¡que te ha dicho?

- Ha dicho que me quiere y que desea invitarme a cenar!

La sonrisa de alegría de Siria era de oreja a oreja y el grupo de mujeres comenzaron a hablar entre si de los rumores sobre esa relación. En ese instante sonó el timbre y Siria inmediatamente contó la conversación para decir un "yo abro la puerta"

Entonces entraron dos policías  por la puerta con cara grave y severa quienes despóticamente preguntaron….

- Buscamos a Remia Lupin

Remia al ver los policías palideció y solo contesto tartamudeando…

- Si yo soy

Los dos hombres se dirigieron hacia ella y le pusieron las esposas.

- Remia Lupin esta arrestada por cometer el crimen 087 de la ley cuarta….

- Un crimen…. Cual crimen?-  contesto ella asustada….

Entonces el policía sonrió y dijo " no lo sabe?...jeje su amiga Siria Black se lo puede explicar"… entonces el policía la hizo sentar en una silla especialmente puesta ahí… y comenzó a sonar la música…

Remia Lupin miro a Siria y le dijo "te voy a matar" mientras Siria solo carcajeaba.

- Que esta pasando? – dijo Harry confundido

- No te haz dado cuenta tonta… son strepper!- señalo Draky

- QUE!!!- Harry abrió los ojos… - esto no puede estar pasando!

- No seas tan mojigata y vamos a ver el espectáculo…

Lo que no sabia Draky era que a Harry no le parecía nada excitante ver a un hombre desnudándose… mas bien le parecía una pesadilla!!!... Todas  gritaban babeaban y manoseaban a los corpulentos modelos mientras el sentía nauseas…

Todo comenzó lentamente, primero la camisa y el gorro, a continuación los zapatos, las calcetas y los pantalones…

Pasaron un tiempo bailando encima de las mesas en ropa interior, Harry observaba todo estupefacto mientras las otras (hasta Alba) parecían disfrutar mucho la escena…Harry solo rogaba algo en su mente "por favor que no se quiten los calzoncillos". Pero sus ruegos fueron en vano al final del espectáculo y de un solo tajo los modelos quedaron completamente desnudos…

Harry abrió sorprendido al ver el acto final y haciendo comparaciones para si. Fue en ese instante  que se encontraba realmente confundido que oyó un "oye Harried" detrás de el y al voltear sintió un golpe fuerte en la cabeza…

Lo ultimo que pudo ver fue el rostro femenino de Draky Malfoy sonriendo.

*****

Había un sonido de pájaros cantando propios de la madrugada. Un niño adolescente con los ojos aun cerrados y busco sus gafas al lado de la cama. Abrió los ojos y recordó su pesadilla. Corrió hacia el baño pocos segundo después se oía un grito: "oh gracias a Dios estas aun ahí"

- HARRY!

- SIRIUS ERES TU!- grito el muchacho

- Claro que sí!... ¿quien creías que era??

- Oh Sirius tuve un sueño horrible!, Todos éramos mujeres, y Remus se iba a casar… y…y…

Sirius lo oyó estupefacto… y después dijo

- tu también?... yo soñé que era una mujer con gemelos llorones y que además tenia un terrible cólico menstrual…

- Que??? Es decir que tu también…

- Si.. y esto lo explica, acaba de llegar una lechuza …

Entonces Sirius le entrego una pequeña nota a Harry que decía:

_"Esperamos que hayan tenido una hermosa y femenina noche"_

_Atentamente:_

_Molly__, Arabella, Minerva y Hermione_

_Pd__: nosotras también sabemos chistes machistas._

Sirius y Harry desearon en ese momento no haberse reído de aquellos chistes y menos haber comido la torta que ellas ofrecieron.

**FIN**

****

**_Un abrazo a todos mis amigos!_**


End file.
